


Crowned Gift of the Sea

by SapphirePrincess2016



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Secrets, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Return to Erebor, Romance, Sexual Content, Thorin finds a good friend, Thranduil not a cold bastard, past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphirePrincess2016/pseuds/SapphirePrincess2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what business does a little girl have being in the company of filthy dwarves?” The blonde elf  spat out harshly, his bow aimed over her shoulder, at the dwarf company. Rían gritted her teeth in anger and quickly pulled the hidden dagger out of her boot and brought it firmly up to the elf’s throat, before he could react. </p><p>“The company I keep is my business and mines alone!”She snapped. The blonde elf's eyes slowly moved down to stare at the dagger against his neck in disbelief and a bit of amazement. His gaze moved up to meet her own. The blue orbs slowed filled with amusement, a small smirk stretched over his pale face.</p><p>There was obviously more to this girl than the Elven Prince thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowned Gift of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Hello everyone! This is my first story on here. I've been writing for awhile, but have never posted anything. You guys are in for a real treat, with this story. I was inspired by a fellow writer. I believe it is very different. I can already tell you that it will have a prequel and sequel along with it, following its completion. I can tell you now that there will be a lot of things coming from the movies, books, but mostly from myself. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think! Thanks:)
> 
>  
> 
> xoxoxo- Sapphire
> 
> Btw- ~bold italics~ is spoken in Elvish.  
> Enjoy!

**Prologue**

**Bree 2941 TA**

Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thor, sat in the Prancing Pony in Bree, a meal of fresh bread and cheese in front of him. He had traveled quite a ways from Ered Luin and wanted to fill up supplies before he made his way to the Iron Hills. There he would seek counsel with his brethren. Dain II, his cousin, and one of his most trusted comrades would surely help him settle the rumors spreading of his father’s whereabouts. Thrain had disappeared for a long time and no one had heard from him since.

The Prancing Pony was dimly lit, but loud cheers of joy and drunken spirit surrounded him. Despite that, Thorin felt more than one set of eyes burning into his back and side. The Dwarf Prince knew the heat behind the stares were beyond curiosity. Pausing in his meal, he slowly moved his eyes to the left and right of him to see two separate men glowering at him from different directions. He was no stranger to the knowing looks some people gave him. Most of them were harmless, but in some cases people stood to cause trouble. The men watching him were each were gripping a steel weapon as if ready to charge at any moment. Alarmed, Thorin reached for his own weapon discreetly, but stopped suddenly when an older man with grey hair and a long beard stood in front of his table.

 

“Mind if I join you?” He said, his voice booming loudly almost in a challenge to those surrounding them. It put Thorin’s mind slightly at ease. The old man sat down before Thorin opened his mouth. The man grabbed a passing serving maiden and gestured towards Thorin’s half eaten meal. “I’ll have the same thank you.”

 

The serving maiden nodded and went on her way. Thorin eyed the old man, suspiciously, his hand tightly wrapped around the hilt of his sword, but he felt no threat, and alas loosened his grip. The man before him seem familiar in a way. 

 

“I guess I should introduce myself ” the older man said looking at Thorin with old, but warm and kind blue eyes. “My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey”

 

Thorin’s eyes widened briefly in recognition. “I know who you are” He replied gruffly still aware of the previous eyes on him, but not as tense.

 

“So what brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?” Gandalf asked, bringing his hands to fold in front of him on the table.  

 

Thorin looked back down at his half eaten meal and then back into the knowing eyes of Gandalf. “I received word that my father had been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland. I went looking, and found no sign of him.”

 

Gandalf’s bushy eyebrows raised, his eyes holding a sudden sadness. “Thorin, it’s been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain.”

 

Thorin wasn’t hearing the logic Gandalf was trying to provide him with. "No, he still lives. I am sure of it.”

 

Gandalf remained silent as he looked up as the waitress sets his platter of food in front of him.

 

“My father came to see you before he went missing” Thorin continues. “What did you say to him?”

 

“I urged him to march upon Erebor; to rally the seven armies of the dwarves, to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland.” Gandalf said lowering his voice and leaning further towards Thorin.

 

Thorin picks up his mug and drinks before placing it back down. He rubs a hand through his damp locks and sighs heavily. Looking back up at the older man, he sees those same kind eyes harden with mischief.

 

“This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?” Thorin finally replies after a long silence.

 

“No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin.” Gandalf said his eyebrows furrowing, his voice deep in his throat. “That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn toward Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling along the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond.”

 

Thorin eyes twitch, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly up. “I imagine they regretted that.”

 

The corner of Gandalf’s mouth twitched upward.  “One of them was carrying a message.” He lays a dirty piece of cloth with a message and a picture of the Lonely Mountain drawn on it on the table and pushes it toward Thorin. “It is Black Speech.”

 

Thorin, who had been reaching forward to take the message, warily pulls his hand away.

 

“Promise of payment.” Gandalf continues, watching Thorin’s expression.

 

Thorin’s throat tightens and he feels like a knot has formed making it hard to swallow. He has a dreadful idea of what the Istar is getting at, but asks anyways. “For what?”

 

“Your head.” Gandalf says not missing a beat. “ Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves. Together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oaths.”

 

Thorin sighs heavily, “The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone! It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug.”

 

Thorin and Gandalf look up as the two shady men from before rise and leave together, looking back over their shoulders at them.

 

“What if I were to help you to reclaim it?” Gandalf asks in all earnest.

 

Thorin turns his eyes away from the two exiting men. “How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon.”

 

Gandalf smiles gleefully, "Yes, it does, which is why we are going to need a burglar and an excellent healer.”

 

Thorin tilts his head up curiously watching Gandalf signal a lone figure in the corner of the pub to come over to them. Except the figure wasn’t at all what the Dwarf Prince was expecting.

Then again he imagined nothing was ever as expected with Gandalf the Grey.

A tall woman, if she could even be called a woman, walked over to them. She was very young,looking no older than a mortal’s majority of twenty years and one. She had thick light brown hair that was braided neatly back and fell near the end of her back. The striking,light grey eyes on her pale face were surprisingly stern and looked older than she did. The girl had a wool head band wrapped around the top of her head that covered her ears. The surprising thing was that she was dressed in men’s clothing. She wore a large dark cloak with a hood, that was lowered,and tight black pants that were tucked into boots that were covered in mud and rain.

 

“Ah yes, Rían. Here we are my dear.” Gandalf said gesturing to the empty chair to his right, and to Thorin’s left. The girl nodded without question and sat down quietly. The pack on her back could be nothing but weapons and supplies, if the look of its weight was anything to go by. Thorin’s attention was immediately drawn to the blade sheathed and tied to her hip.  “Thorin Oakenshield this is Rían. Rían this is Thorin Oakenshield”

 

Thorin locked his eyes with the icy grey ones and then looked quickly away to Gandalf, barely acknowledging her presence.

“Gandalf, who is this girl?” He spit out coldly. If Gandalf thought he was going to include a mere mortal girl to restore his family's rightful future, then he was mistaken.  “Why is she here?”

 

“Now Now Thorin, no need for that. As I was saying. Rían here is an excellent healer” Gandalf said his eyes twinkling. “And she was so kindly to volunteer to aid you on the quest”

 

Rían snorted at Gandalf. Leave it to Gandalf to make it seem like she “volunteered” to do anything. Yeah, that Gandalf sure was convincing, a bit manipulative when he wanted to be.

 

The wizard went on talking about how Rían could greatly benefit Thorin and the addition of dwarves he so chooses for the quest. Rían remain silent, glancing back from Gandalf to their surroundings. While Thorin simply stared at her. The more he did, the more he saw the age in the way she sat patiently for Gandalf to speak, and nodding her head every now and then. He wouldn’t deny that the girl had a certain spark to her, but there was also something hard and guarded about her, that made him think differently about her being a mere girl. He wouldn't lie and say she wasn't beautiful. Only a fool, would disregard the soft heart shaped face, grey eyes, full lips and wavy tresses. Yes, she was indeed a beauty. Even the brooding, and stern Thorin Oakenshield couldn't; deny that. 

 

“Thorin!”Gandalf exclaimed, somewhat softly, not to disturb the other people in the pub.  

Thorin quickly snatched his eyes away from Rían's form and back towards Gandalf. He almost felt like a dwarfing again in Erebor, about to be reprimanded for not paying attention to the lesson of the day. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Rían’s full lips twitch up slightly.

 

Gandalf chuckled lightly. “My dear boy, did you hear a word I said?”

 

Thorin looks down briefly ,to collect himself, and cleared his voice, before facing Gandalf again. “Yes of course.She is an excellent healer. Could help me and my brethren reclaim Erebor. It sounds all fine and great Gandalf, but she is a mere child, a mortal. What could she possibly have to offer us on the quest?” He paused to look at the girl. “I am sure you think this is a fine and fun journey, but this is life or death and dealings with the future of my people. This is not a game”

 

Gandalf sighed in frustration, as if he was expecting this. “Thorin-” He was stopped by a small gloved hand being raised.

Rían was turned towards Thorin, her head inclined, her face looking quite amused. Although her mouth was relaxed in a lazy smile, revealing two small dimples in each cheek, her grey eyes were hard, challenging.

 

“Are you quite done?” She asks speaking for the first time, her arms going to cross over her chest. Her voice was gentle, but confident. “Because if you have more insults, we might as well get them all out right here and now. Though by the Valar,I swear we do not have time for this.”

 

Thorin’s eyes widened, but he quickly recovered from his surprise. As a Prince, would be King, he never really had a woman speak to him in such a way. Well besides Dís. But his dear sister was one in a million. No one else dared. 

 

“Mister Oakenshield, why would you think I'd take something as serious as this quest, as a joke?” Rían said softly, her voice sweet and almost musical. It threw Thorin off and it took him a moment to collect himself to speak.

 

“I under-” He started but was cut off.

 

“Secondly, what makes you think I am a child? How did you come to that conclusion? It must have been when your eyes were to busy on my body, to acknowledge anything Gandalf was saying.” She had dropped both hands in front of her and locked her fingers.

She waited for him to respond, but Thorin, for some reason,  just couldn’t speak.

 

Rían continued, “And lastly, what makes you think I have nothing to offer you and your company on this quest. I guess you think because I am a woman, I have no business on the road with a company of dwarves. Is it that, yes?” She pauses for his reply, but does not get one.

“I assure you I have been around worst sorts. I could be anyone. A mass murder? A Princess? I guess you would expect the latter before the former, but you never know.I know you see the sword on my hip. Why else would I wear it, if not for use? Your assumptions based solely on my appearance and gender are not becoming of a Prince.You'll have to do better if you want to be seen as a good King” She chuckles lightly, before looking Thorin straight in the eye, her expression becoming serious. “I assure you Mr. Oakenshield, this mission, this quest, is just as real to you as it is to me.”

 

Thorin’s mouth was slightly open as Gandalf was laughing his booming laugh. 

“Oh my dear Rían how I have missed your fire” He said winking at her before turning towards the still shocked Thorin Oakenshield.  “So, Thorin does that mean we have an agreement?”

 

All Thorin could do was nod as he stares shellshocked at the mysterious girl. “Who are you?”

 

She smiles at him, this time genuinely. “My name is Rían.”

* * *

_~Soft sunlight glittered in the window from the early morning's skies. Rían's heart shaped eyes fluttered open as she lay on her stomach. A large, rough, but warm hand was running down the length of her bare back, caressing her soft skin. She sighed softly, turning her head to meet  the eyes of her love. Dark brown eyes met hers, the usual  confident smirk on that face._

_"Good morning my little love" He whispered as his mouth descended down onto hers, into a sweet smoove kiss._

_She smiled into the gentle kiss.  "Good morning indeed." she whispered against his mouth._

_"Although it could be made much better." She rolled ontop of him, seeking refuge in his body heat, as her legs tangled with his own._

_He laughed slightly, but it soon turned into a groan as his little love began to kiss and suck along his neck, her small, soft hands sliding  up and down his muscular chest._

_"Rían" he moaned as began to stroke him slowly. "Sweetheart,we cannot do this now. If only we had the time."  That still didn't stop him from wrapping his hands around her soft hips and squeezing. She smiles into his neck. He was the only one who did not call her by her full name._

_"You don't sound like you're really  opposing  My King" Rían said teasingly  as she pulled back to look down at him, her long light brown tresses cascading all over their frames._

_He brought his fingers up to caress her face and shook his head. "Never would I be opposed to making love with you." He spoke with a reassuring voice that always created a safe sense of security._

_"Yet, I mustn't neglect my duties as leader, shall I?"_

_Rían ceased the attack on his neck and sighed, knowing he was speaking nothing but the truth. She moved back so she was simply straddling his waist._

_"I guess you're right My Lord." She muttered half heartedly, as she trailed a lone finger down his chest, past the trail of dark hair and to the base of his hardening cock. She wrapped her hand around the base and squeezed. Her lover took in a sharp intake of breath. "Wouldn't want that, would we?"_

_Rían looked down and saw that her lover’s eyes had darkened over with lust.She met his glaze with a somewhat devious look as she used her thumb to spread the pre cum from the tip over the sensitive head._

_"But I guess you better go" she said hurriedly, her hand leaving his warm member.Grinning, Rían quickly  moved off his lap,in an attempt to escape off the bed. But she was suddenly lifted up from behind and laid down once again. Her body covered hurriedly with the warm, muscular one of her lover's. Rían moaned as his mouth hurriedly  ran down her jaw, his tongue making a trail down her body._

_"Why do you tease me so?" He growled playfully nipping at a soft rusy bud of her left breast, before taking it completely in his mouth._

_Rían couldn't help but moan and tilt her head backwards, and run her hands through his long rave locks. They become one, as she expected._

_Their love was a secret best kept, for he was a leader at war._

_The darkness grew each day and the rumors ,of their leader being distracted, confirmed  would be most unwelcome. So she cherished every moment with him because with times of war constantly around, there was no telling what day would be their last~_

* * *

 

Rían wakes up suddenly, her smaller blade quickly raised to attack. Scanning the small, dusty hotel room of the Prancing Pony, she saw nothing but the sparse furniture and  her few belongings. Sighing in relief, she ran a hand through her unbraided locks, rising to her feet. As she closed her eyes, she winced at the remaining images of the dream she had woken from. It had been a while she had dreams of Him, even longer since she had experience his presence. Yet, the pain was still fresh in her mind. To her,what would seem like a dream, was actually memories of the past. Of the life she once had as Eäerían. A Princess in her own right, a would be Queen. But that wasn’t now. Not in this day and age.

Moving towards the small mirror, near the beaten and raggedy dresser, she looked longingly into her reflection. Almost, in an attempt to pull herself back into the body of the girl she once was. The being she saw staring back now was no less than flawlessly beautiful, even underneath the dark clothes, dirt and soot. A youthful, porcelain face, with satin skin, was framed by long, wavy light brown locks that fell beyond her hips. Her large ice grey eyes were filled with what felt like eons of knowledge. But even those, didn't resemble those of the girl's in the memory. They were no longer full of life and love, but anger and longing.On the inside, she felt older than her years and filled with an immense pain that had stayed for a quite a long time.

Rían ran her hands down her long hair, before unwrapping the wool scarf to reveal a pair of pointy ears.

Oh what a burden it had been to hide this.

To hide a part of her that was so natural. But for years, she found herself doing exactly that. Giving up her birthright, to run through the lands of living, slaying all those that are evil. 

 It had been almost two full weeks since the meeting with Gandalf and the infamous Thorin Oakenshield. And what a most interesting meeting it was. The famous Dwarf Prince, was so similar to his kin. It deeply amused Rían, when he tried to slight her position as a Healer and as a woman, and yet couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Nevertheless, she found the Dwarf most intriguing. 

After meeting with them, they had both taken their leave. Thorin off to seek aid from his kin in the Iron Hills, Gandalf off to convince a very ordinary hobbit to take up a most dangerous adventure, and Rían off to collect the necessary supplies she knew they would need. Gandalf’s strict instructions were to meet him and the Company, at the borders of Bree on the fourteenth day at sunrise. Only with her there, would the company of dwarves continue their journey to Erebor.

The Istar assured her that the Company would take an immediate liking to her, but that was the least of her problems. Gandalf obviously knew of her heritage and respected that she wished to keep it hidden for the time being. Within time, the dwarves were bound to notice certain things about her and would ask questions. Still, she hopefully had a while before she was to reveal her secrets.   

 Rían quickly packed her things and not long after was paying the owner and walking along to the borders of Bree.

As she came to the stables near the borders, she stopped to retrieve her most trusted friend.

Húrin.

 

Húrin was an all white steade,beautiful and strong hearted, passed down from her past love. She nodded gently at the stable boy, passing him a pouch of gold coins. The boy couldn’t be any older than ten years and one. He looked down in shock at the bag of coins before smiling brightly up at her.

 

“Thank you!” He excitedly said, jumping up in joy. Rían smiled.

 

“No,thank you little one, for wathcing my dear friend.” She said moving into Húrin’s stall. “I know this one can be a handful”

 

“He was great” The child assured her, but she knew that.

Húrin was an old soul, with a kind of sixth sense. He knew when danger was ahead. He was one of her most oldest and trusted friends.  The horse looked down at his owner, recognizing her immediately. She smiled happily up at him, running a hand through his thick white mane.

 

“Are you ready to go mellon nin?” She said, pulling his reins to lead him out of the stall and stable. “It’s going to be a rough one ahead”

 

Húrin snorted into her hair, as if he knew their journey would be anything but gentle. It never was. Rían chuckled, placing her supplies onto her stead before mounting him, as the sun finally was coming up. Taking in her surroundings, she bent down to whisper in his ear.

 

**_~Let us run my friend, wouldn’t want to be late. We have a Company waiting for us~_ **

 

With that they were off into the darkness, towards the very end of Bree to meet a Company of Dwarves, a Wizard, and hopefully a Hobbit. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked the first chapter. Just wanted you to get a feel for what I am trying to do. Hope you liked my O.C. There's a lot about her that is coming.I will be posting a few chapters this week hopefully, depending on my work schedule. 
> 
> Legolas is coming soon!


End file.
